Bats Among the Birds
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: It all started with a girl who shouldn't have been in the Digital World. It all ended with a being that shouldn't have been revived. It is the journey between these two points, however, that defines the lives and hearts of Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama. Ryuki drabble chapters. AU
1. Death

_Hi! I really need to stop posting so much multi-chap drabble stuff...but here we are anyway XD._

_This relates to three challenges/prompts I currently have: The Digimon Bingo (prompt Meramon), The What-If Challenge (What if Rika never became friends with Takato and Henry?), and the Dicing-Up Songs Challenge...which will be explained better in a moment. All three are from the Digimon Fanfiction Challenge forums._

_Now, in regards to the third challenge...basically, you take a song, and each line from it is a prompt for a poem/drabble/chapter, and it is complete once all lines are used. You can use repeated lines, but you don't have to. In my case, I chose the song Revenge by Chevelle (go check it out on youtube, btw), which has 20 lines, not counting repeats. So there will be a minimum of 20 drabbles for this story. The drabbles themselves will be mostly plot-driven, out of order, and updated erratically, but will form the bigger picture by the end. _

_With that out of the way, here's the first drabble. The line in italics next to the title is the song line being used._

_EDIT: Drabble was expanded to fit the 500-word rule for the Digimon Bingo Challenge._

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, Ryo would show up more and have more development in Tamers. Also that awkward juxaposition of the spider Digimon episode and the IceDevimon episode wouldn't have happened.** _

Data Fragment 1: Death (Crowds and torches fill the air)

"There are others here."

The three figures further studied the crudely-made grave in silence. It was only a large heap of rocks, like the aftermath of a village stoning. On the already-dirty paper on top was a simplistic scrawl of a fiery being, probably a Meramon. Only humans would be sentimental enough to make a monument to decimated data.

Well, Ryo knew he had no right to talk. He was human too. All too human, it seemed. Far too vulnerable to injury, death, and worse. Seeing a grave cut into him like a guillotine. Already his body pained him, a memento of mortality.

Cyberdramon had no such problem. Quickly the Ultimate dragon Digimon grew bored by the pebble pile. He began roaming about, seeking opponents to annihilate and absorb, as always. Death meant nothing to him. For countless beings, he was death, the shameless reaper.

But she, the one who still stood beside Ryo, defied death, logic, destiny even. Her form, so human and vulpine at once, was neither. The shadows of the towering stones around them made her purple armor and silver staff appear almost black.

"Rika…" Ryo began.

The purple fox priestess turned away. "Kizuhamon," she corrected.

Ryo also averted his gaze. "Right, Kizuhamon…"

Kizuhamon glanced back to the grave. "Think that human is still alive?"

Ryo shrugged. "Dunno. Probably not, unless they found their partner fast. Even then there's no guarantee. That Meramon might have been the partner."

There was more silence. Only the wind wailed out its grief.

"Let's go," said Kizuhamon, turning around and walking away.

"Yeah," said Ryo, following.

As they walked away, Cyberdramon soon rejoining them, darkness abruptly soaked the land. There was no sunset or sunrise here, only sudden day and sudden night. There were no seasons. There was no rain. There were only sandstorms in this barren land.

There were other worlds connected to this one, and almost all of them were prettier and more lively. Some were cities, some were jungles, some had only water or only sky. All of them were facsimiles of the real thing, constructed from discarded, broken, and stolen data. There were no more life in the trees than there were in the rocks.

Digimon had life. But it was not the same as human life. Not that it meant they were inferior, stupid creatures: Ryo had too many close shaves to think that. But they were a different kind of life form. They weren't born of flesh and blood. They didn't need to consume nutrition to live. They could not naturally reproduce by themselves. By scientific definition, they weren't alive.

Ryo wondered if that was why Digimon always fought. Why they always tried to reach the real world. Why they wanted humans to raise them. They wanted to prove that they were truly alive, and worthy of the title of life.

But even Ryo, the human, was translated to data here. Just like all the Digimon. So right now, maybe he didn't count as alive either. How could one be alive in the land of death, after all?

_IIIIII_

_So, being a fragment set later in the timeline, this probably leaves more questions than answers XD. As mentioned earlier, it will make more sense as more story fragments come in. Let me know what you think so far :)._


	2. Dream

_Hi again! Backtracking to the beginning in this drabble, so things will make slightly more sense :P._

**Data Fragment 2: Dream **_**(**__Surprise you're chosen, now finish it)_

Like so many disasters, it all began with a girl.

Ryo found Rika swarmed by Digimon, begging for her to take them as her partner. But Rika already had a partner in Renamon, and the golden fox Digimon was adamantly defending her position. But the excited, desperate Digimon just kept coming.

Ryo sent Cyberdramon to rescue them, of course. Once Ryo finally comprehend that there was _another_ human in the Digital World beside him, anyway. He had been marooned here for months, and only other sentient beings he saw were Digimon.

Also, she was kind of cute.

Rika was understandably confused, frightened, and angry all at once. One moment she was in her room, swiping a strange blue card through her card reader. The next, portals are opening around her, and she was getting pulled in by the fervent monsters on the other side. Now, she was stranded in a bizarre world with only a fox, a dragon, and a boy she's never met before.

…Oh wait, they _had_ met before, at the final round in a card tournament. Ryo remembered this a moment too late, as he barely avoided being punched by Rika. She then ranted about not needing to be saved, saying that she could have digivolved Renamon if things got too rough. She was just testing out her new partner's power.

Renamon only said she had faced worse.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Ryo said patiently through gritted teeth. "The Digital World's a dangerous place, even for Cyberdramon and me."

"I told you, I don't need your help," Rika growled, turning away from him. "I've got Renamon, and I know how to play the game. I'll be fine."

"Play the _game_?" Ryo asked. "This isn't a game! You can _die_ here!"

"What else can this be?" Rika replied, turning back around. She held her hand out, and the edges of her fingers faded and flickered for a moment. Her expression was carefully neutral. "This isn't the real world, and this isn't my real body. The real me's probably comatose somewhere…or something." She laughed. "Yeah, I'm dreaming. That's the only way this makes any sense. I'm bored of the card game, so now I'm dreaming about actual Digimon."

Ryo couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Let's see how long that theory of yours lasts."

"Whatever," Rika replied, as she and Renamon walked away. "You enjoy your dream. I'll enjoy mine."

IIIIII

"Why are you still following me?"

"Because I'm your dream boy?"

"Ugh."

_IIIIII_

_So basically Rika ended up getting dragged into the Digital World instead of staying in the real world, and this is the main key point of the AU. I thought it sounded reasonable that Rika thought the Digital World was a videogame/dream, but what do you think?_


	3. Unfair

_Hello again! This time we have a bit of a fight on our hands. This takes place 1 to 2 weeks after Rika arrived in the Digital World. _

**Data Fragment 3: Unfair **(_Yell it louder, really sink that point in)_

The Dokugumon were everywhere. Their queen, Arukenimon, cackled as the Champion-level spiders poured from her abdomen like blood. Her demented laughter was cut short, however, as Cyberdramon leapt upon the humanoid spider and knocked her to the ground.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted, summoning myriad glowing crystals and raining them down on the approaching Dokugumon. The attack drove back the spiders, but it did not destroy them.

"Stay back!" Ryo shouted, keeping in front of Rika. He struck the nearest enemy with the energy whip from his D-Ark.

"I'm not your damsel in distress, dammit!" Rika snapped back, kicking a heap of dust at one of the other foes. The spider skittered back, and trying to rub the sand out of its eyes.

Ryo grunted as some of the grit got into his eyes too. "I'm trying to _help_ you, dammit!"

"I _said_ I don't need it!"

"_Why_ do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not going to rely on you or anyone else!" Rika growled, before turning to her partner. "Renamon, hurry up and digivolve!"

"If only it were that easy," said Renamon, before a Dokugumon tackled her from the side.

"Renamon!" Rika exclaimed. Snarling, she picked up a small, sharp rock and struck one of the Dokugumon's eyes with it. Letting out a angry screech, the spider Digimon abandoned its assault on Renamon, leaping toward Rika with outstretched jaws.

"No!" yelled Ryo, slicing into the Dokugumon's side with his energy whip. The spider Digimon cried out and landed clumsily on the ground, giving Rika enough time to escape. But it didn't give Ryo enough time to notice the other Dokugumon rushing toward him.

Ryo screamed as the spider Digimon chomped down on his whip-wielding arm. His D-Ark fell from his grasp, its searing light fizzling out as it hit the dusty ground. Ryo struggled to get his arm free, but the Dokugumon's teeth only clamped down harder.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled, firing all the fragments onto the sole Dokugumon. It shrieked and let go of Ryo, who stumbled back holding his now-flickering arm. The spider Digimon soon dissolved into data, which Renamon quickly absorbed.

"That's it, Renamon! Walk all over them!" shouted Rika, running over. She glanced to Ryo, who was now sitting on the ground. "…You're lucky, you know. That thing nearly ate you."

"Oh, I know," Ryo replied, smiling despite the pain. His arm began to stabilize, and the agony lessened, but he wasn't going to be using that arm much for a while.

Soon Cyberdramon, having finally deleted their queen, swiftly tore through the lesser spiders. Renamon absorbed the data that Cyberdramon didn't take for himself. Their two Tamers watched as their partner Digimon finished up the job.

"I don't get it," said Rika. "Renamon's absorbed a lot of data, and we've both been in enough danger. Why doesn't she digivolve?"

"I don't think it's Renamon's fault," said Ryo, flexing his stricken arm carefully. "They say that Digivolution no longer happens, no matter what you do. Cyberdramon was already an Ultimate when I got him. He should be a Mega, with all the fighting and absorbing he's done."

"You mean I'm stuck with a Rookie Digimon?" Rika shouted.

"…Until we figure out how to digivolve otherwise, probably," said Ryo solemnly. He turned to Rika. "That's why I can't just leave you alone. I don't want anyone dying here."

Rika opened her mouth, but all that came out was a frustrated sigh. "This is so not fair…"

_IIIIII_

_While thinking the idea though, I realized that Calumon's not going to be there to help Renamon digivolve. This leads to all kinds of complications down the road..._

_Well, hope you enjoyed! _


	4. Steps

_Hi! This was a quite a pain to write, considering it's a shorter chapter. However, that doesn't mean that it isn't important. Enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, this entry is also for Challenge 7 of the Monthly Restrict Challenge - no use of dialogue w/ quotes._

**Data Fragment 4: ****Steps**_ (That sat for so long)_

The black-and-white city was their home away from home. They roamed its silent streets and tucked themselves away in its castle. The only others were scarecrows and the Knightmon who robotically patrolled the bastion's halls. It was a great respite from adventure, until its overarching quietness began to unnerve them. Still, they always came back.

But Ryo was starting to _really_ hate stairs.

Ryo gazed up the spiral steps that seemed to go on forever. He should be getting more used to stairs, not less. Yet he swore it grew more difficult to ascend every visit.

_Guess I'm more tired than I thought…_ he mused. _Well, I suppose being chased by MetalSeadramon all day will do that to you._ _But_ _I _will_ get up these damn stairs_.

He labored onward. He took about a dozen more steps when sharp shocks shot throughout his body. He stumbled back to the wall, his legs quivering like water.

_What was that?_ Ryo thought. He stared at his feet, willing them to move. They did, eventually, but not without scorching pain writhing deep in his limbs. Even breathing took effort.

_What's wrong with me?_ he wondered, each movement more tiring. Would these stairs ever end? _Oh man…I just wanna lie down…Oh man, oh man, oh man…_

After a few more agonizing steps he slumped against the stone, slowly sliding to a sitting position. _Gotta…gotta rest a bit…just a little bit. _He was so sleepy. The stairs still stretched on beyond sight. _A little…Almost there…I'm almost…_

_IIIIII_

_What's happening to Ryo? Find out next time on...no, I'm not going to go there XD._

_Later guys!_


	5. Strength

_Hey there! This drabble was difficult for some reason. Still not sure if I entirely got it right. Either way, here's the first drabble from Rika's POV :) _

**Data Fragment 5: Strength **_(__For so long)_

All Rika wanted was to be strong. Power was the ultimate freedom. It didn't matter if you were antisocial, a punk, a model's daughter, or, in her case, all of the above. If you had power, no one judged you or belittled you. Unless they wanted to be crushed, that is.

Which was why Rika hated her current situation. She was trapped in a world where almost everything tried to eat, stab, melt, burn, drown, electrocute, or otherwise murder her, and her partner was stuck at Rookie level. So she had to rely on this goody-two-shoes type, and the overwhelming Ultimate partner he had obtained so effortlessly. Damn that Ryo and his natural smiles, wild hair, lithe body, and agile yet robust movements.

…Maybe she shouldn't have cursed him after all.

"A virus?" Rika asked, as she gazed at the boy in bed. Ryo was huddled under the covers, asleep again, and turned away from her. She thought he shivered, but she wasn't sure.

"Probably several," said Renamon. "We think it's from the Dokugumon bite, and they're usually full of viruses."

"But that was over two weeks ago!" Rika exclaimed. "Why would he only get sick now?"

"Ryo hasn't been well," growled Cyberdramon, gliding into the room carrying data packets he had gathered from outside. He placed all but one in a small pile beside Ryo's bed. He then pulled back the covers and set the small pink orb on his flickering arm. "He's been weak lately, but has been either too stubborn or stupid to admit it." As the data packet was absorbed into Ryo's arm, the flickering lessened and eventually stopped. "These data packets should give him the strength and energy to fight it though." He picked up more data packets and put them on his sick partner.

_Now that I think of it, Ryo's seemed really tired the last few days,_ Rika thought. "So what do we need to cure him?"

"Cure?" asked Renamon.

"You know, make him better," Rika answered, putting her hands on her hips. "Medicine, doctor, anti-virus program, magic tea leaves, whatever you guys do here to get rid of viruses."

"Rika, you don't just 'get rid' of a virus," Renamon explained. "If it's taken this long to activate, it's likely become part of his coding by now."

"You've got to be joking!" exclaimed Rika. "There's got to be _something_ we can do! He might die if we don't!"

""I've never known a virus to delete anyone by itself," Renamon replied. "They do, however, weaken, mutate or reprogram the infected, among other things. Each individual virus is so different, it's hard to tell what will happen. I'm sorry Rika."

"Gee, _that's _helpful," Rika growled, as she turned back to Ryo. Cyberdramon sat next to the bed like a soldier awaiting battle. There was a long pause. "Renamon, we have to get stronger."

"I'll try, but without digivolution, my strength is limited," Renamon warned.

"Don't give me excuses," said Rika, not turning around.

The golden vulpine Digimon glanced to Ryo, and then back to Rika. "I apologize. I'll become stronger."

For so long, all Rika wanted was power to set herself free, so she wouldn't have to rely on anyone. Now…

_IIIIII_

_Well, that explains a little bit of what's going on anyway :). Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Malefactor

_Hey there! This is one of those drabbles where a bunch of little things are going on at the same time. Enjoy!_

_Also, this is for Challenge 3 of the Monthly Restrict: Write something with at least 50% dialogue._

**Data Fragment 6: Malefactor **_(__Behind these civilized eyes)_

"But what is reality?" rambled the ghost-man, floating about as Ryo and the others searched the books in the massive library. "What makes dream and reality different in the end? One happened and the other didn't? That claim alone is only perception. Are Digimon any less real than other forms of intelligence? Are humans any _more_ real than other forms of intelligence? Who's to say what the superior form of living is?"

"Does he always talk this much?" Rika muttered to Ryo, who was flipping through an especially thick book on myths. Renamon was studying another hardback beside her.

"Yes," Ryo replied, not pausing in his page-turning. Cyberdramon was sleeping nearby, having little interest in books since he had little ability to read. "Shibumi's always been a talker, but he knows a lot. It just takes him awhile to get to the point sometimes."

Rika huffed, yanking out another book from the shelves. They had come here to find an answer to Ryo's sickness. It had been Ryo's own recommendation, one of myriad places Ryo and Cyberdramon had discovered on their travels.

It would have been easier to research if that Shibumi guy would _shut up_.

"Viruses in the Digital World have endless causes and possibilities," Shibumi went on. "To predict the exact sources, and therefore the best treatments, for a virus is a difficult task, even for someone like me. Your best bet would probably be one of the Sovereigns, not me."

"A Sovereign?" asked Rika.

"There are four Digimon Sovereigns," Shibumi explained, drifting over to Rika. "Each is an exceedingly powerful Digimon, even for a Mega. They each rule over their own territory within the Digital World, but they are willing to either work together or fight each other if necessary. Being among the most ancient of Digimon, they would have a massive amount of information. Some say they even have the power to create brand new Digimon from scratch."

"So we have to find one of these Sovereigns then?" asked Rika, clapping her book shut.

"It's not as simple as it sounds though," added Shibumi. "Their territories aren't easy to reach, and the lands themselves are harsh even by Digital World standards. And at least one of the Sovereigns is hostile to humans."

Rika frowned. Finding and even talking to a Sovereign was one thing, but fighting one? Rookie-level Renamon would be nothing but a knat to a Mega among Megas. Even Ultimate-level Cyberdramon wouldn't stand much of a chance. "So what, we're back to square one or a death wish?"

"But there's a Digimon who's even stronger than the Sovereigns."

The others turned back to Ryo, who was still on the same huge tome.

"According to this, there was a Digimon who defeated the Sovereigns long ago," Ryo read. The others gathered around him. "The Digital World was changed forever upon its unprecedented birth. It was so powerful that it could split the world in a single attack, turn its foes to stone, or revive Digimon on a whim. Some say that with its timeless strength it could recreate the world ten times over."

"That's crazy," said Rika, peering over Ryo's shoulder. All she saw was a crude drawing of a dragon-like creature. "What Digimon is that?"

"The text never says its name," said Ryo. "It almost seems afraid to mention it."

"I've heard of that Digimon, but there's very little information about it," Shibumi added, looking over Ryo's other shoulder, "Most of the data on it, including its name, seems to have been deliberately erased. Most call it the Malefactor."

"The Malefactor, huh?" mused Ryo. He seemed caught somewhere between fascination and repulsion.

"Is that the one we need?" asked Cyberdramon, lumbering over to Ryo. "In order to make Ryo better?"

Ryo stayed silent for a while. "…I don't know."

_IIIIII_

_Any guesses at the mysterious Digimon described here? (It's probably not that hard, actually XD). _


	7. Shameless

_Alright, this one important! It's also an entry for Challenge 1 of the Monthly Restrict: where one character is never directly named. (It should pretty obvious who it is though, especially the attacks used.)_

**Data Fragment 7: Shameless **_(__Me, I'd let the panic ride and pin it on the wall)_

They should have stayed nestled in the castle that day.

Ryo was already feeling pretty bad. He didn't say anything, of course. But Rika saw the panting, the excessive sweat shining on his skin, the pain burning in his blue eyes. He tried to smile it all away. Some things couldn't be fixed with smiles, dammit.

But they came across something other than a Sovereign or Malefactor. It was a bizarre monster-man Digimon with three red eyes and a long reptilian tail, mounted on a motorcycle.

"Well, lookie what we have here! A couple o' stray humans!" exclaimed the dark creature with an eager grin. "You ain't the kiddies I'm lookin' for…" He drew his twin guns. "But you'll make mighty nice target practice! Double Impact!"

Two bullets rocketed out the pistols. Cyberdramon countered with a Desolation Claw, but that only partially cancelled out the attack. The metal dragon-man was knocked back by the assault, forcing Ryo to scramble out of the way.

Renamon fired a Diamond Storm at the biker Digimon's back, but there wasn't even a tear in his leather jacket. The black being turned to her, sneered, and swatted her down with an arm that stretched like rubber. Renamon smashed down, her body limp and flickering.

"Renamon!" Rika exclaimed.

The nemesis spun his bike around to run Renamon over, but Cyberdramon smacked him off his ride with a Desolation Claw. They wrestled on the ground, scaring up the desert dust.

"Rika, you and Renamon get out of here!" Ryo barked, pulling out a Digi-Modify card. "Hopefully Renamon still has enough strength to teleport both of you somewhere safe." He slashed the card through his D-Ark. "Digi-"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted their foe, his lengthy tail whipping out and striking Ryo in the torso. Ryo cried out as he flew back and crashed into Rika, knocking her down. Cyberdramon snarled and lunged for the enemy, but the lithe Digimon retaliated with a Darkness Claw that tore into Cyberdramon and sent it reeling.

Rika struggled to lift off Ryo's heavy body, but Ryo ultimately pushed himself back to his feet. He stood in front of Rika, clenching his gut. "…Get outta here. We'll hold him off." As he staggered forward his body flickered around the edges, and other parts of him faded in and out. "We'll…We'll catch up later…"

Cyberdramon plummeted to the ground again, and didn't get up.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Rika, hurrying to her feet. "We can't just leave you guys. That freak'll…He's gotta be a Mega! You can't face a Mega by yourself!"

"Please…" Ryo murmured, never looking back. "Please go…"

"Aww, ain't this cute?" the demon-man drawled, ambling over to where the two kids stood. "It's so cute it makes me wanna throw up. Yeesh."

_No…_thought Rika, as her insides tangled painfully. _It can't…Ryo…Ryo don't…_

"I know just the attack for you lovebirds." The darksome Digimon sneered as he pointed one of his guns toward Ryo, who only glared at him. "Heartbreak Shot!"

The bang rattled her ears in the otherwise deathly silence. The gun blast was so loud that she barely heard Ryo hit the ground. She didn't even feel her own body collapse, as her heart was ripped and…

"_Rika_!" Ryo screamed, his voice strangely far away, even though his face was so close. Was he holding her? She couldn't tell, because it felt like her body was being pulled in all directions by magnets. A few moments later Renamon came, also crying out her name.

Was this…death? Was what she did…strength?

She also heard a vile chuckling. No, she could still do more. She _had_ to do more.

"Renamon…" she croaked. She almost lost her trail of thought in the increasing dissolution of her body and mind. "Renamon…Absorb…my data."

She could barely hear Renamon's reply, but she saw the golden fox Digimon bristle with shock and perhaps even disgust.

"Please…" Rika whispered. "Don't want…that freak…to absorb…And maybe…if you take…the data of a human…"

There was a long pause, and then slowly Renamon nodded. She raised her clawed paw…

IIIIII

The pillar of purple light was tremendous, the scream of the golden fox heart-rending. What emerged from that radiance was not a Champion, or even an Ultimate, but a Mega.

"Kizuhamon!"

_IIIIII_

_So now you know what happened to Rika, and why there's Kizuhamon at the beginning. I figured that a Digimon who absorbed their Tamer's data would be able to reach Mega (not that different from BioMerging, if you think about it, which uses the human as the power source), but that it would cause a dark Digivolution as a result. _

_So what do you guys think so far? Feel free to let me know!_


End file.
